This invention pertains to documents, and in particular, to a multiple ply document assembly that is designed to allow the user to attach the variably imaged document, such as a permit or license to the inside of a window or any translucent surface and ,at the same time allow a portion of the assembly to be imaged and attached to accompanying paperwork or documents. A method of producing the multiple ply document assembly is also disclosed.
There are many known uses for an assembly which will permit the user to position a document, such as a permit or license or the like on the inside of a window. A number of different labels are designed to be affixed to accompanying documents. What is needed is a multiple ply document assembly that will provide a unit which provides a document that employs the combination of a variably imaged license or permit that can be applied to the inside of a window and the design must allow the document to be imaged through a printer and then removed from the assembly and applied to the inside of a window. Past combinations call for the center portion to be easily released from the affixing layer, causing potential jamming of the printer applying the variable data. What has not been done in this area is a multiple ply document assembly which firmly adheres the center die cut portion to a pressure sensitive face stock and, at the same time, provides a fully coated receipt label that allows a secure bond to paper work that accompanies the processing of the permit or license. What is needed is a multiple ply document assembly that can easily and effectively be printed on current printing equipment.
Clearly, it is desirable for an item of this type to be very adaptable. At the same time, the item should be easy to manufacture and be produced of cost effective material. It is the object of this invention to set forth a multiple ply document assembly which avoid the disadvantages and previously mentioned limitations of typical current document assemblies.